


bitch boys

by all_pigeons_are_dead



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Horse cock, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Rape, Underage - Freeform, Underage Mpreg, Watersports, beastiality, belly bulge, belly inflation, horse, horse breeding, human toilet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_pigeons_are_dead/pseuds/all_pigeons_are_dead
Summary: little boys who don’t behave get punished by being tied up and presented for the world to use and horses to breed.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 331





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie was five when he ran away. he didn’t want his mom and dad to hurt him anymore. they would always slap, punch, and kick him whenever he did anything wrong. but, of course, a five year old doesn’t know how to take care of himself. when the police find him passed out on the road they took him back to his parents who said “they can’t handle him anymore” so the police had to take him over to the auction. nobody wanted to buy a disobedient little boy who would likely kick and hit them, which was not true but was the story his parents gave the police. 

nobody bought him so he had to be taken by the government as a tool. after an examination of his body they concluded that he would best work as a public toilet. his stomach was flexible and his hips were pretty wide for a young boy. 

when the government bus stopped by to pick up the tools the clinic workers gathered Jamie up tied him and sent him away. the bus went all around the city picking up about forty kids all ranging from three to sixteen and all tied up and naked. when they stopped at the biggest building yet the bus driver opened the door and on came two big men who one by one picked up the kids and handed them to other workers off of the bus. 

Jamie was in the front of the bus and so he was one of the first kids to be carried off. he was placed in a big mans arms. the man had tattoos and black floppy hair that Jamie wanted to touch. the man was warm so Jamie decided that a nap wouldn’t be such a bad idea. 

when he woke up he was no longer in the big mans arms but strapped to a table in a huge white room that smelled like old people. he looked around as much as he could and found out that other kids were also there strapped to the tables just like he was. 

his mouth felt dry and as he tried to lick he lips but he found that he couldn’t move anything on the lower half of his face. in his mouth in between his teeth there was a plastic or metal ball with a strap attached that went around his head. around his neck there was a large thick collar that had loops on either side and was connected to the table by them. other than that and the straps on his wrists and ankle he was completely naked. 

he tried moving his hips around to get in a more comfortable position but felt something really big in his belly. he tried to look down to see if anything was there but his big collar stopped his movement. the skin around his stomach felt tight and stretched. there was definitely something in his stomach he just didn’t know what. he tried moving his hip around more to see if he could make out a definite shape but the thing in his stomach felt spread out and everywhere. 

a few feet away he heard an adult saying something. he was talking to another kid. he said something about being placed in a shopping district and getting cleaned out every other day. when he was finished talking with that boy he walked over to Jamie and flipped through a few pages on his clipboard. “ok kid. you're going to be placed outside of the bar on berry street. you’ll get fed a liquid nutrient mix twice a day. you’ll be available 24/7 except on Sundays from four to five when they clean you. you’ll be avaible to men only. if a woman uses you, you need to inform us of her identification number. ok that is all the information you’ll need for now. i’m just going to remove the stretching instrument and you’ll be ready and on your way.”

the man brought his hand down towards Jamie’s crotch and massaged his butthole. Jamie squirmed around feeling uncomfortable with his private parts being touched. he was still trying to get away from the man when he suddenly forced a finger into Jamie’s hole. Jamie yelped around his gag and tried to curl in on himself only to have the mans finger push deeper into his heat. the man swirled his gloved finger around Jamie’s ass until there was extra room and then forced a second finger in. he scissored Jamie’s ass adding fingers until his whole fist was inside of Jamie. the mans fingers brushed harshly around Jamie’s insides and eventually touched something that made Jamie’s stomach drop and a mewling sound escape from his throat. the man hummed and put more pressure on the spot inside of him that made him insides and peepee feel weird. Jamie felt something start coming out of his peepee and got really embarrassed when he realized he peeing all over himself except the pee smelled weird and it was sticky on his belly. 

the man shoved his hand in deeper until four inches of his thick arm were all the way inside Jamie. the mans fingers were wiggling around in Jamie’s belly until he touched the thing that was in Jamie when woke up. the man grabbed it and pulled it slowly out of Jamie. although the couldn’t see it, Jamie could feel his belly getting smaller and smaller until the mans hand came out of Jamie long with the long silicone tube that was filling Jamie to the brim only seconds ago. 

Jamie felt empty like there was something missing from him. the man grabbed something from one of the drawers under the table and shoved it into Jamie really hard. it went into his but and filled him up a little bit but he still felt like something was missing from him. Jamie fell asleep on the table.


	2. human toilet

when Jamie woke up he was in an uncomfortable position on his stomach. he couldn’t see anything but he could hear a bunch of people walking around and yelling loudly. he heard a door squeak open and then a mumble about taking a piss. he heard someone walk over towards him and then a beep and then whatever platform he was on was being raised up. it kept going up until he could feel he was maybe two feet higher than he was before. 

Jamie heard a zip and some shuffling before he felt a hand on his back stroking up and down. the man behind him stepped forward a bit and then he felt something warm and pulsing pushed against his hole. his hole puckered and then stretched as the big thing was being pushed inside him roughly. after a few seconds Jamie felt a bunch of really hot stuff being poured inside him and making his belly big like he was pregnant. 

Jamie whimpered at the tightness in his belly and then gagged as he felt like something was coming up his throat. he tried begging for help but the ball was still in his mouth so he couldn’t do anything but make a lot of weird noises. eventually what ever was in his throat made its way all the way to his mouth and he quickly spit it out. it hit something under him and made a sort of splash/clang sound. 

the guy behind him was still pouring into Jamie’s ass and it made him feel like he ate a lot but he also had to pee too. the liquid kept coming out of Jamie’s mouth through the whole process. he cried out and squirmed around for a while until the mans stream slowed then stopped and he started to slowly pull out. once he was all the way out a few drops of the liquid came out of Jamie’s butt but before anymore could come out something long and really thick went far into Jamie’s ass and everything got still in his belly. 

the man hit Jamie’s backside and he jerked foreword sloshing around all the liquid inside of him and making him cry out around the ball in his mouth. 

Jamie was really tired after that. he belly was tight and hurting he needed to pee really bad and Jamie’s hole was stretched too wide. Jamie passed out again from all the feelings in his body. 

when jamie woke up he felt 50 lbs. heavier and 20 inches wider in his belly. he couldn’t help but want to throw up all of his insides. this time though there was something in his throat blocking anything from coming out. he couldn’t feel the ball anymore but he could only breath through his nose. 

Jamie felt someone step to his ass and he could feel them on his back too. they were really warm and kinda... hairy? there was a hand on his ass and suddenly the plug was ripped out of Jamie making him jerk backwards. his hole however was quickly filled with something warm and pulsing but way way bigger than anything in him before. the thing felt longer than him and thicker than a tree trunk. 

the thing slammed around harshly inside him hitting a bunch of things Jamie didn’t even know he had. the warm stuff started coming out of it in buckets and since there was something blocking his throat it had nowhere to go but his belly which started stretching like crazy. his belly stretched and stretched until he felt it touch the floor. he was horrified. his belly kept getting heavier on the floor until the whole front was planted firmly on the ground. 

when the liquid stopped pouring inside him the big thing shoved around inside him a bit more until it found his chest. Jamie thrashed around while it pushed into and chest and into his throat. he thought it would stop there but it kept pushing until it met whatever was in his throat and pushed it out. even after that it kept going through his chest and throat and Jamie’s mouth was forced open. the big thing had completely impaled his inside. he heard clopping on the ground and suddenly it pushed four more inches inside and then out of him. 

clopping? it was a horse? tears quickly fell down Jamie’s face. he felt betrayed. he thought only humans could do something so mean. he was obviously wrong though since there was a horse shoving it’s long dick inside Jamie and pissing in him. 

the horse cock was all the way down Jamie’s throat and he couldn’t breathe. he quickly ran out of breath and started thrashing around trying his hardest to get any amount of air in him around the huge cock. Jamie thrashed and thrashed but nothing was helping and he was quickly getting dizzy and his head started pounding. Jamie passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jamie gets sold to a horse breeder.

when jamie woke up his head was pounding. someone was shaking his shoulder waking him up. when jamie opened his eyes he saw the same doctor he saw on the first day. “alright...” the doctor looked down to his clipboard “ jamie. the owner of the horse you serviced decided you could be useful and want to purchase you from our organization. we’ve already set your stomach for horse impregnating and you’ll be paired with an adolescent belgian horse.” 

jamie couldn’t believe what he was hearing. they were going to be mean to him again with an animal. tears streamed down him face. he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. 

the doctor called over the large man with tattoos to come pick him up and take him to the drop off bus. in about thirty minutes the bus arrived at the horse farm. the owner carried jamie to a white room bare of anything except a horse that was taller that him by only a little over a foot and some straps hanging from the ceiling. 

the man set jamie on the straps and worked on fastening his wrists, ankles, neck, and waist into cuffs so that he couldn’t move an inch. jamie sobbed as the man brought the horse towards jamie and had him walk over some steps and then drop so that he was laying perfectly just over jamie. jamie felt something thick rubbing against his thigh that shoved around as the small horse tried to thrust his hips at jamie’s lower regions. the man led the thing on his thigh which jamie had figured out was the horse’s penis to jamie’s asshole where the horse thrust and painfully (for jamie) shoved the whole 9 inches into him. 

jamie tried to scream but around the object lodged in jamie’s throat it only came out as muffled moan which seamed to only egg on the kid horse who started thrusting wildly into jamie’s unprepared hole. the man quickly pushed the horse to get his attention so he would stop fucking jamie for a moment and let the man finish with the straps. 

the man attached another very large strap which connected to the cuffs on jamie’s wrists and ankles and disconnected the other straps from the ceiling and unhooked them from jamie. jamie’s whole body weight was now hanging from the horse which immediately started taking a toll on his arms and shoulders. 

that man led jamie and his horse to a barn with a lot of other horses with companions and as soon as the man left the horse continued his tasks form before. jamie’s guts got punched around and soon enough he could feel the large cock wriggling it’s way into the ring leading to jamie’s stomach. once the ring was breached the horse couldn’t last much longer and his thrusts started to become frantic as his head was pleasured. soon enough the horse ejected his liquid into jamie’s belly and jamie embarrassingly came with the horse. somehow jamie knew that the horse coming was very bad for him. 

jamie was now holding the child of his horse.


	4. Chapter 4

jamie spent his days strapped under the horses belly with its cock nestles deep in his stomach. twice a day all the horses in the pens were called over so the farm workers could feed the children. 

each day the child horse and the horse inside of jamie grew. jamie’s stud was slowly but surely growing into his matured adult body. that meant two things for him. the horses torso was getting wider, stretching jamie’s arms and leg around it and making the boys shoulders and hips sore 24/7, and, the horses cock was quickly growing larger and thicker. by the end of jamie’s first month into his pregnancy the cock nestled deep in him was nearing 11 inches long. jamie could feel it everyday rearrange an organ and press harder into to the sack holding his precious cargo. 

jamies stomach started bugling only in the first week. the child was already the size of a grapefruit. by the second week there was a cantaloupe of weight dragging him down and by the third a basketball was trapped in his stretched belly. it didn’t help that his stud was still fucking him regularly and since the cock never left jamie pissing in him too. jamie never once felt empty. 

by the second month jamie decided he wanted to name his partner whom he spent all his time with. after hours of mulling it over jamie decided on the name jackson. jackson’s member had grown another three inches by the last day of this month. the baby had grown to the size of a watermelon already threatening to dwarf jamie in size who still stood at the measly size of 3 foot 4 inches. 

jamie could never get the searing thought of how stretched and heavy his belly was out of his mind. he often heard creaks coming from his belly which ed dragged only a foot above the ground. now when jackson decided to lay down he had to lean to the size as to not completely squish the huge baby. jackson was still however very active and would often run around the field with other horses, fucking jamie the hardest ever and constantly pushing the baby’s sack around in jamie’s intestines. jamie’s body jerked up and down half a foot with each *clop clop* of jackson’s heavy hooves. jamie’s belly swung wildly almost daring to hit his dripping chest and fat thighs. 

in the fourth month jackson was only about a foot shorter than the adult studs and his cock was just about a foot and a half long now. the baby grown to the size of a large beach ball and weighed around 70 lbs. on the 28th of this month jamie turned six. the farm owner pulled him and his horse out of the fields and to the same white room he had arrived in on his first day as an incubator. the man had jackson walk up onto a platform high enough to make jamie’s head level with the man on the grounds. the man dug through some drawers and pulled out a curved needle and four small metal bits. 

“happy birthday kiddo. this,” that man picked up the needle and one of the metal bits “is your present. four piercings, left and right nipple, belly button, and foreskin.” jamie’s eyes bulged wide at the last one thrashing around a little bit (as much as he could with his baby and studs cock holding him in place). 

the owner approached and steadied jamie warning him that it would only hurt more if he moved around. jamie felt tees roll down his cheek as the man massaged his dripping right nipple with his gloved pointer finger. he brought the needle close and quickly pushed it through the sensitive skin. jamie’s whole chest at this point was numb so he didn’t feel when the man repeated the action in the other side. the belly button was over in a flash but now it was time for his penis to endure some harsh pain. 

the man cupped jamie’s very small one inch penis in his hand and started rubbing trying to get jamie hard to make the process easier. jamie clenched his ass as much as he could at the pleasure which prompted jackson to start ramming his cock deeper and deeper into jamie and doing something very surprising. 

the long member rammed into jamie at an angle that it pushed itself past the babies sack and into jamie’s chest which had never happened which 1. turned jamie on past his own limits forcing him to come over and over and over again and 2. scared jamie since he thought the baby might be injured but also he could not breathe. 

jackson thrusted manically into jamie’s esophagus and after a while forced his cum up jamie’s throat and out of his nostrils. jamie panicked she jackson didn’t remove his cock from jamie’s throat. he thrashed for a few seconds until the farm owner started pulling jackson’s flaccid cock out of his airway. the owner shifted the horse cock right back in front of the baby’s sack and finally got working on the the last piercing. 

when jamie was fully pierced in all his spots the farm owner dragged him and jackson back out to the fields. 

in the sixth month after finishing taking the last drip of adult jackson’s piss in jamie’s gut he heard a scream. one of the older boys was going into labor. the boy screamed and screamed until about a dozen horses were crowding him trying to see what all of the fuss was about. jamie got a good look at the contractions distorting the boys bump. jamie was amazed to see that the bulge was about the size of a human adult. the boys ass opened and closed and opened again to reveal one hoof sticking out flush against his big horses cock. uninterested, jackson trotted back over to the water pail, slow fucking jamie.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jamie gives birth

by the end of the seventh month jamie’s baby was far too big for his small small body to hold and so jamie’s body forced it out. the spasms of pain started early in the morning. he first felt it while jamie was fucking him hard into the ground and thought it was nothing more than jamie hitting something strange. when it continued to happen even after jackson had poured his gallon of seed into jamie he really started to worry. the baby was kicking him very hard and he couldn’t help but thrash around on jackson’s humongous cock to try to lessen his pain. jackson fucked jamie’s throat while their baby kicked jamie hard enough to knock him out though only for a few seconds since jackson had decided to plant his cockhead on the baby’s sack and try to fuck it into jamie’s throat. 

the baby kicked and kicked and jamie pushed and pushed but each time the baby strayed to leave jamie’s ass jackson fucked it right back into his intestines. the baby crowned and jackson pushed it right back on inside seemingly having too much fun fucking his child into its mother to let it leave. milk poured from jamie’s too swollen tits as jackson finally came letting his cock go flaccid in jamie’s tummy and finally let the baby horse leave the womb. 

jamie passes out.


End file.
